


Do Happy Endings Exist

by Evettege



Series: Do Happy Endings Exist [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Deceit Sanders, M/M, Magic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, roman is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evettege/pseuds/Evettege
Summary: Every week he would tell the best most creative stories of heroes and villains. Little did they know that they were all true-and that he had lived through them all.(Based off a prompt from Pinterest)(rewritten)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Do Happy Endings Exist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Do Happy Endings Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is rewritten. I really wasn't happy with the previous one and lost all motivation and so here is hoping this one is better.

Roman never stuck to one place for too long. He never allowed himself to get too attached to anyone. Whether that is as a friend or lover, it didn't matter to him. Though most who've met him wouldn't have thought it. Most who've met him never say anything bad about him. They think he is charming. That he is smart. That he is charismatic. He is creative. He is a wonderful _storyteller._ And they would be right. Roman is all of the above. But to them that is all he is. For years and years, no one knows how many, not even Roman, that is all he is. For he keeps everyone and everything at arms length. Never letting his guard down or letting up the act. And this time would be no different. 

He set down his bag as he unlocked the door to his new apartment in the small Florida town he found himself in. A new town, the same story. Knowing exactly what will happen and how it will all play out is just how this goes. It has always been the same and always will be. 

After a few hours of unpacking, Roman decides to head out and explore. He greets people on the street. Listens to the music a man is playing in the park. Grabs a bite to eat from a nice 24 hour diner called Anne's. Mostly just getting a feel for the town before reaching his destination. The library. It was a nice brick building, built sometime in the '50s. With no hesitation Roman pushes open the door. The inside was just as simple as the front. A few paintings hung on the wall. Tall book shelves all perfectly organized. An open reading area, a computer lab a children's corner, all the makings of a good library. It wasn't very busy at this time. A few people were browsing the shelves. A man was busy working on the computer and a kid was sitting at a table reading some simple chapter books. And a lone worker behind the desk.

The worker was an Asian man, tall and lean. With calculating eyes, that managed to keep an eye not only on his work, but all that was in the library as well. He had rectangular glasses and his wavy black hair was pushed back out of his eyes. He wore a simple black polo and a tie. And all together was quite handsome in Roman's opinion. When Roman approached the librarian turned those eyes to Roman. Roman flashed a dazzling smile to the man only to have an unimpressed look sent his way. Roman did not falter under the harsh stare.

"Salutations, is there anything I can do to provide assistance?" 

"You really should be asking how I can provide assistance for you." Roman gave him another smile.

The man sighed, "I apologize, but we are not hiring right now. Is there any other way I can help you today?"

That was okay, it wasn't the first time a library wasn't hiring when he walked in. 

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of volunteering." Roman suggested.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I would like to suggest a storytelling activity," 

"And what exactly would that entail?"

"It is what it sounds like. I noticed that there was no activities where kids could come and listen to tales. Marvelous stories that would encapsulate adventures and mysteries and curses. And as for the benefits, well, it would bring me an audience. And for you it can bring in the guests that wouldn't otherwise be able to come because they can't leave their children unsupervised while looking around. Not to mention it could get kids into reading, seeking for stories similar to mine. Clearly it is a win-win."

The librarian considered the offer for a few minutes.

"That does sound quite appealing. Mr...?"

"Roman. Roman Prince."

"Yes. Well then Roman, how do Friday afternoons sound?"

Roman smiled and let his eyes trail down to the librarian's name tag.

"Excellent. It shall certainly be a pleasure to work with you Logan."


End file.
